The Guardians Of Bromsgrove
by mintfowler18
Summary: The five guardians have now continued to their normal lives. Then one they get called by the oracle to do one more task.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"A few months had past and the guardians are well known in the school, but their love ones are still apart. Well as for some of you who are reading this, you may be wondering, who are the guardians? And why are they well known? Well in the first book called "W.I.T.C.H", these five teenage girls have had strange things happening to them, then later on one of the girls grandma had told them that they were born with these gift and that they were to save the Earth, along with another world called metamoor which is originally named Meridian. The girls that I am referring to are Lyla, Sadie, Samantha, Katelyn and Arianna. The girl's elements in order of their name is, quintessence, Water, Fire, Earth and Air…. (To know more, please read the first book)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"CHAPTER/span span lang="EN-US"ONE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #833c0b; mso-themecolor: accent2; mso-themeshade: 128;"REUNITED WITH TRUE /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #833c0b; mso-themecolor: accent2; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"LOVE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The time has come for when love had sprinkled over the school of Bromsgrove, it was the day of valentines, and nearly everyone had gotten something special from their love ones, but for the guardians, it was not their lucky day, their ex's had found love with someone else. But for Katelyn, she and drew are still together as always, and each got something for each other, they both felt guilty for the rest of the girls, so for the day Drew stayed with the boys, but would still meet up for lunch. As for Samantha, it was different. Drew had finally told the boys the truth just a few weeks ago, and they had turned down the offer of going back with them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"But just on the day of love, Callum had brought a bunch of roses with a necklace that said 'for' in a half heart, Callum had the other part of the heart that said 'ever'. He had come up to Samantha during her media studies lesson, which was the day where she would be presenting her topic to the class. He had gone in and said "Samantha Melody Fireheart please forgive me, I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you, please be mine?" Without thinking, she had swung her arms around Callum's neck and softly kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear saying "Yes, yes I will forgive you!" and shot her most adorable smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"It was now lunch, and the girls had finally met up with Drew, when suddenly "Did you guys hear about Fireheart and Robins?" (He would sometimes call the girls and boys by their surname) "What about them?" said all four girls at the same time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Their back together, Robins went to her third class with a bunch of roses with a necklace, and asked for her forgiveness!" replied Drew. Then after the conversation about the couple, the head master, Dr. Andrews had came out, making his way to the four girls and Drew. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Guardians, Drew Stingers, the Oracle wants to see all of you in Kandraker, now. Where's Miss. Fireheart?" said Dr. Andrews /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hey girls, Drew, what's going on?" asked Samantha, whilst walking towards them, hand in hand with Callum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""We have to go, the Oracle wants to see us straight away." Replied Lyla Thunders. Then at that time Samantha and Callum parted ways, and since the girls had not eaten yet, Dr. Andrews had allowed them to order pizza and miss their fifth lesson, since they were already going to miss it, because they were to be with the oracle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""We are in grave danger; our school is going to be attacked along with the rest of the universe." The oracle had spoken in a very wise but calm voice; he said this once we had entered in Kandraker, through the portal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""What's going to happen? What does this mean?" asked Sadie Crystals./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""We all have talked over this, and it is in our best interest, that the students remain here, and go back home, as if everything is normal." Said Dr. Andrews./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""But what about us?" asked Katelyn Stoner/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""What will happen to emus/em?" asked Arianna Airman./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""emGirls/em, do not worry, we will answer your questions, but that will be for another time, but for now we want emall /emof you six to go away on a huge journey that is ahead of you, and try to save the school, along with the lives of the people under the school roof, including saving the entire universe. But you are to go straight away tomorrow morning, at the break of dawn, Dr. Andrews has already talked to your parents, he has told them that you have been chosen to go to the United States for a few months, and that everything is already paid. Good luck on your journey." Said Arianna's grandmother, and with that she walked away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"That day the girls and Drew met up after school and had gone to the blue moon restaurant, and they had a lot to practice before the journey, so they and gone behind the restaurant, and waited on Ari's gran to come and train them, they were to train until eleven o'clock, and to be up by dawn, which was roughly at five in the morning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"That night all the girls were practising their powers, when they discovered they also gained new powers, Lyla Sophia Thunders could shoot lightning bolts out of the palm of her hands, and Sadie Lynn Crystals was mind changing, convincing people to listen or do things just by using her mind. Samantha Melody Fireheart had the power of telepathy, connecting and communicating to the mind of her former guardians, Katelyn Harmony Stoner, could move objects with her mind. Then finally Arianna Gabrielle Airman had the power to hear from far away and turn invisible, including when not transformed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"After the training, they were to go back home and get ready, but apparently for Samantha her parents were waiting for her, they have news that may be upsetting for Samantha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Samantha Melody Fireheart, come down here this instant!" shouted Mrs. Fireheart, just hearing her full name she rushed downstairs immediately./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I and your mother have news. I have just been offered a job in New York" said Mr. Fireheart./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""But that means we would have to move" replied Samantha worried./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"'Yes darling that's right, we leave once you come back from your trip." Said her mum with a calm, but an irritated voice, Samantha knew her mother didn't like this, because she was afraid that Samantha would feel sad knowing she would have to leave her friends./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Without another word, Samantha had walked up to her room and told the other girls the bad news, they were devastated, but the main question is 'When will they be coming back?' they had no clue so they were to pack nearly everything to prepare for the next morning, and with that done, they had all gone to sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

THE JOURNEY BEGINS

At breaking dawn the next day, the girls and Drew Stingers (the rebel leader) are all ready to go on the journey of saving lives. But are they ready for the dangers that lay ahead of them? The fellow guardians that had stood before them had been told of an evil force that still lives in the area where the guardians are heading, where they will be fighting and saving the school, most likely the whole of planet earth.

"What if we _never_ come back? What's going to happen then?" asked Arianna.

"Don't worry too much we _will_ come back, I can't promise it, but we _will_ have to come back eventually" replied Lyla reassuringly.

"There's nothing to worry about, but first of what I really need is to rest, we've been walking for seven hours straight, plus Samantha needs to eat and get dehydrated before she starts to faint, or starts whining and we don't want _that_ do we?" said Sadie.

They all nodded in agreement and headed to the nearest food store. After they were done eating, the guardians just stayed there for about an extra five minutes, then headed out.

It was already night time and it was ten o clock, they had been walking for at least four to five hours, so they headed to find a place to stay for a night, then they would leave at six in the morning.

It was the next day and the sun was shining, the girls had already awoken and were ready to leave, but Stingers was still in bed not ready, so the girls had to wake him up and get him to take a shower, he didn't really smell that nice.

After Stingers was ready, they had gone down to have some breakfast then signed out of the hotel and started to continue their journey.

"How long will it take us to get there?"Asked Sadie.

"I don't know, maybe days, weeks even?"Replied Lyla, sounding concerned.

"Are you kidding me? Why can't we just fly there?"Asked Sadie again.

"Well duh, we can't, _if_ we did then we would be the centre of attention and _I_ know that none of us wants that, _do_ we now?" this time replying Katelyn sounding stubborn as always, which then all the girls including Sadie had to agree.

As they were walking by, a boy their age came up to them and said that he was from Meridian, sent by the Queen to help and guide them.

"So what's your name?" Asked Sadie, trying to flirt with the guy.

"My names officer Grant Patrick Slattery, I'm part of the Queen's army, and the person in charge for now, until Drew Stingers return" Replied the boy, Drew then had a puzzled look, but the boy ignored it.

"This is my girlfriend who is the weaponry expert, her name is Sapphire Ann Bruce, she's also a martial arts, Karate, kung fu expert" Said Grant.

"Hi" Said Sapphire.

"Hi" Said the others in unison.

"Wait, hold up how did you two get here?" Asked Katelyn confused. But before they could answer anther girl had spoken up.

" _Well_ , why are we just standing here come on, get your butt in the jet _now_ " Said the other girl, she looked older than all of us, so she had to be the one in charge, even the maturity in the girl gave it away and the way she was dressed.

"Oh right, sorry, this is Ruby Alice Rudd, she's the mechanical expert, and the person in charge since she's the eldest" Replied Grant.

"Can we go now?" Asked Ruby irritated.

"You six coming or what?" Said Sapphire walking to the jet.

"What? Oh right, right, let's go" Said Lyla who was not really paying attention.

Once everyone was in the jet, Ruby had started the jet and had already taken off. Everyone was dead silent throughout the whole journey, but apparently it was getting late and everyone was starving so they had all landed on the ground and had gone into a burger shop to grab some food.

Once they were done eating, everyone had started to head back to the jet, but once they arrived….

"What, what, what happened?" asked Ruby nearly speechless.

"Where's the jet?" questioned Drew and Grant.

Everyone was just standing there, doing nothing but just staring at mid air. They had no clue what to do next, so instead, they just started walking and walking until they found a place to stay. Although they did not have enough money to pay, but the old woman was kind enough to let them stay.

The next day it had started to rain, so they all had to stay at the hotel, until it had stopped but apparently not. The old woman could see their expressions, she felt sorry for them, so she told them they could stay another night, but this time it was on her, she would cook and serve them herself.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

A SURPRISE AWAITS

The sun was glistening, shining through the window of the room, everyone had awoken and were pleased the sun was finally out, and no sign of a grey cloud in sight, which was good. They all said their thanks to the old woman, and said that they would have to return a favour, but the woman insisted they did not do that.

During their walk Drew had noticed an object just a mile away.

"Hey, what's that?" Said Drew.

"Hey that looks like my jet" Replied Ruby furiously.

Then they all started running the mile. When they arrived they noticed it was the jet, and then Arianna spotted someone.

"Who's that?" Asked Arianna.

"THAT FREAK!" Shouted Grant running with anger.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just there and I felt like going for a joy ride" Said the boy who was now begging for his life.

"Why are you even here, you're not supposed to be here?" Asked Ruby.

"Well I wanted to come so I kind of hid myself on the jet, then when you first landed I was hungry so I got down to go and eat, when I came out you were gone." Replied the boy.

"I'm sorry but who is he?" Asked Lyla.

"Sorry, ummm, this is Rhys All-star Gordon, he is also from Meridian, but known for many crimes, I actually don't understand why his parents named him All-star, he's more of a crime-star to me." Replied Grant still mad.

"Well, since we got the jet back may we please go?" Asked Sapphire trying to calm down the mood.

Then they all including Rhys boarded the jet. The whole ride was dead silent.

"Can we stop for the night, I think your crime-star is sleep walking straight into the bathroom and out again?" Asked Samantha. Everyone agreed. They stopped for the night and this time they slept in the jet.

The next morning they awoke, Rhys was in control of the jet.

"When did _you_ wake up?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh an hour before you woke up, so I started the engines and flew off so you could take a nap." Replied Rhys.

"Thanks" Said Ruby under her breath hoping he would not hear.

"Are any of you hungry? I got food" Asked Rhys. Grant, Ruby and Sapphire were shocked on how generous and nice he was being.

Without saying another word every one of them had grabbed some food and drinks, starting to eat vigorously.

It had been four days since the guardians had started their journey, and still they have a long ride to go. They start to question themselves, whether if they will ever arrive to their destination at all, and once they get there, how long would it take to come back? Would it take longer than the journey there?

Then they had started to lose altitude.

"Did you do this on purpose Crime-Star Gordon?" Asked Grant grumpy.

"No I did not, any who I'm the one steering here and for certain we actually got shot."Replied Rhys with a very shocked face of the jet nearly crashing into the mountains up ahead.

"UP AHEAD! Look out for the mountains! Can you try"- but before Samantha could finish what she was saying, they had crashed into a mountain, leaving them dangling on the rocks. Then out of the blue Lyla had shouted "Guardians Unite"

"QUINTESSENCE!" Shouted Lyla.

"WATER!"Shouted Sadie.

"FFFIRE!"Shouted Samantha.

"EARTH!"Shouted Katelyn.

"AIR!"Shouted Arianna.

"THE HEART!"Shouted all five.

Then the five girls were transformed in their fairy witch selves, flying in the sky. Then after a while of just flying there, they took the others and flew off.

Samantha holding Rhys.

Lyla holding Ruby.

Sadie holding Sapphire.

Katelyn, of course holding her boyfriend, Drew.

And Arianna holding Grant.

They had been flying for three hours straight, nonstop and they all were silent for the whole three hours.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

WHAT LIES AHEAD, AWAITS THEIR FEAST

"Hey Look! I think we've arrived at our destination!" Exclaimed Samantha.

"Yeah, she's right." Replied Rhys.

"Shut up Crime-star!" Said Grant and Ruby in unison.

"Can you three stop arguing for once in your life, just be nice to each other." Said Sapphire angrily, she has had enough with them arguing all the time. After that everyone was silent again, they actually _never_ seen her like that, especially in Meridian.


End file.
